Néctar de fuego
by annshail
Summary: El amor... El deseo... Existe una línea tan gruesa y delgada a la vez, dividiéndolos, que en tan sólo un instante la existencia de lo uno y lo otro podría variar. ¿Cuál es realmente la diferencia entre desear y amar? YohxAnna. UA
1. Lujuriosa bruma

_Hola. He aquí el segundo de mis fanfictions sin terminar y que he decidido continuar. Ojalé les agrade._

_Por si acaso no leen Shaman King Fusion o no me conocen les comento: había dejado de escribir hace un año aproximadamente. Ahora estoy de regreso. Los primeros capítulos los subiré rápidamente pues ya los había escrito. Luego tardaré un poco más, pues la facultad me consume mucho tiempo. Eso es todo. Nos vemos._

_**Disclaimer:**_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Néctar de fuego**_

Capítulo 1: Lujuriosa bruma 

Y su rostro se empapó bajo la deliciosa agua helada que caía por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía relajado después de tantas horas desperdiciadas inútilmente y su humor finalmente empezaba a mejorar. Se envolvió apenas con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño con tranquilidad, esperando poder tener un momento de privacidad en su dormitorio. Lo hizo descuidadamente, casi sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor, mas no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarse en semejante situación. Estaba pasando un toalla distraídamente por su cabello cuado una seductora voz retumbó en sus oídos, alertándolo al instante de que era definitivo que no estaba sólo en su habitación.

-Vaya, parece que valió la pena tanto esperar.- el tono condescendiente que acompañó a ese comentario fue algo que incomodó a aquel joven de cabellos castaños en sobremanera. Algunas gotas aún caían sobre su rostro cuando decidió dignarse a mirar a la intrusa que se había escurrido a su cama. Sus ojos oscuros enfocaron el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer al tiempo que se sentía a punto de atragantarse. No era una mujer fea en absoluto, por supuesto. No, esta mujer definitivamente tenía un físico perfecto; una belleza excitante... pero él no tenía ningún deseo de mantener relaciones ese día con nadie. Ella le devoró cada delgada línea del cuerpo con la mirada. Y era lógico. Yoh Asakura también tenía un aspecto capaz de atraer a cualquiera que lo mirara. Eso sumado al hecho de que prácticamente estaba desnudo con su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su espalda y su tez goteando, estaba convirtiéndolo en un verdadero espectáculo para aquella que empezaba a levantarse lentamente de la cama para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado.-

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Yo no creo ni por un segundo haber cometido ningún error.-

Sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras se le aproximaba más y más. Yoh bufó fastidiado y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Antes de esto, sin embargo, se limitó a decir con algo de amabilidad.

-Seguramente esperas a mi hermano. Él vendrá enseguida a atenderte.- remarcó con tanto recelo esa última palabra, que la mujer no sólo se sintió confundida sino también frustrada.

Él atravesó un corto pasillo que separaba su cuarto del comedor y luego se dirigió a otra puerta que estaba al otro lado. La abrió de un portazo.

-Te buscan.-

Cerró la puerta tan rápido y fuerte como la abrió. En el interior del dormitorio se oyó un leve gemido. "Pues que espere." Masculló simplemente su hermano. Eran casi idénticos en apariencia, excepto que el cabello de su hermano Hao era mucho más largo. Éste sonrió con arrogancia cuando la mujer que se encontraba bajo él gimió con más fuerza ante la caricia de su boca sobre sus senos. "¿No lo crees tu también querida?"

* * *

-Lo siento Yoh, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y no me vengas a decir que tú eres un santo. Ya he oído más rumores de los que desearía en Izumo respecto a ti y a tu hermano durante estos últimos meses.-

-¡Pero abuela tú no entiendes!- exclamó desesperado el joven. -No tengo nada de privacidad. Hao se pasa todo el día trayendo mujeres diferentes una y otra vez al departamento que nos conseguiste. Ni siquiera puedo entrar a descansar a mi habitación pues allí también lo...-

-¡Suficiente Yoh! No me interesa ni tengo deseos de oír los actos libidinosos en los que se involucra tu hermano.-

-Abuela te lo suplico. Tú nos pediste que te acompañáramos a Norteamérica mientras durara ese... ese...-

-Seminario instructivo. Una tradición nueva para integrar conocimientos y enseñar a las discípulas de sacerdotisa de diversos templos en una forma colectiva para mejorar su desempeño.-

-Bueno... eso. Abuela yo acepté acompañarte tal y como me lo pediste y sin hacer ninguna queja. Al menos déjame permanecer contigo mientras estamos aquí.-

-Eso es imposible, Yoh. Sólo las sacerdotisas pueden convivir en el lugar donde se realiza el seminario y aún si quisieran permitirte quedarte como una excepción, todas las habitaciones ya han sido ocupadas por las aprendices. De hecho, muchas tuvieron que quedarse en departamentos, pensiones o cuartos durante su estadía aquí.-

-Esto es injusto abuela. Jamás me quejo de nada, pero Hao me está volviendo loco.-

La anciana de cabellos blancos suspiró con cansancio. A decir verdad, Kino Asakura entendía perfectamente a su nieto. Aún cuando no podía ver la expresión en su rostro pues había perdido la vista hacía muchos años, ella sabía perfectamente que él realmente estaba sufriendo. Toda persona necesitaba algo de privacidad para relajarse al menos por unas horas, mas estaba segura de que, a causa de la conducta de su hermano, Yoh no podía haber tenido esa clase de intimidad para encontrarse consigo mismo.

-Muy bien, Yoh... supongo que podríamos alquilarte un departamento para ti sólo mientras estemos aquí.-

-¿Lo dices en serio, abuela?-

-Sí, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí a cambio.-

-¿Hacer algo por ti? Sólo dime de que se trata abuela y...-

-Hoy hay una especie de celebración por el inicio del seminario y una de las otras ancianas se enteró de alguna forma de que ustedes vinieron conmigo y desea que asistan como invitados especiales por ser miembros de la familia Asakura. No puedo negarme a esa petición Yoh, pero por ningún motivo puedo permitir que Hao seduzca a cualquiera de nuestras discípulas. Ellas no son como las mujeres a las que ustedes están acostumbrados. La pureza y la rectitud son dones esenciales para una buena sacerdotisa. En otras palabras, lo que quiero que hagas es que controles a tu hermano durante lo que dure la celebración. A cambio, ahora mismo podrás mudarte a un departamento para ti sólo.-

Yoh la miró pensativo durante unos momentos. El trato que su abuela le estaba ofreciendo requería que meditara seriamente antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Era demasiado tentador... demasiado. Pero también sabía que sería casi imposible el poder controlar a Hao en medio de una multitud de mujeres. Poco importaría en verdad que estas fueran sacerdotisas. No era una buena idea intervenir en ese asunto y, no obstante, no creía poder soportar otro día en el mismo departamento. Con una expresión llena de resignación, el joven asintió lentamente.

-Muy bien abuela. Tú ganas.- dicho esto, el joven abandonó la gran habitación donde su abuela se quedaría mientras durara ese seminario. No tenía otra opción. Sin importar lo que ocurriera después, tendría que evitar a cualquier costa que cualquiera de esas sacerdotisas fuera cautivada por su hermano.

* * *

-Sé que no puedes hacerlo, Yoh. Tú no tienes ni la menor tolerancia al alcohol.-

Hao sonrió ante la expresión fastidiada de su hermano. Llevaban más de una hora sentados en una mesa apartada dentro de todas las que yacían esparcidas sin ningún orden por la habitación en la cual se realizaba aquella fiesta. En realidad, era él quien debía estar molesto y no su hermano. Ya se había enterado del plan de su abuelo de mantenerlo en abstinencia absoluta durante esa noche y eso lo irritaba. Más aún cuando la mayoría de las jóvenes ahí reunidas parecían estar dispuestas a complacerle y lo observaban notorio interés.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- bufó Hao cuando vio que una de las sacerdotisas lo miraba de forma terriblemente insinuante. Ellas no eran niñas; no necesitaban que su abuela las cuidase. –Tengo una propuesta para ti, Yoh. Si aceptas, estoy dispuesto a no causarte ningún problema durante esta reunión.-

Ante semejante declaración, su joven hermano no pudo menos que mirarlo con una gran confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es bastante sencillo. Tengo una apuesta que proponerte, hermanito. Si logras beberte tres copas seguidas me limitaré a comportarme como un célibe y no te causaré molestias. Sin embargo, si no lo logras, tendrás que dejar de controlarme y no intentar detenerme en cuanto encuentre a una mujer que me interese aquí.-

Esa apuesta era peligrosa. Podía perder fácilmente, puesto que tanto Hao como él mismo sabían que no podía beber siquiera una copa sin sentirse enfermo. Pero si ganaba Hao tendría que cumplir con su palabra y tendría garantizado su departamento. Debía hacerlo. Eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué se supone que voy a beber?-

-Yo te traeré las copas, descuida.- una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y arrogancia se formó en su rostro al notar que su hermano había caído en su trampa. –Vendré en un momento con ellas.-

El shaman de cabellos largos se alejó rápidamente de su incauto gemelo. No iba a arriesgarse a perder esa apuesta, por lo que se aseguraría de que él no pudiera vencerlo. ¿Cómo? En verdad era muy simple. En un sitio así seguramente no habría ninguna bebida alcohólica fuerte, mas con un poco de suerte, podría mezclar algunas de las que estaban ahí y que él conocía para crear una bebida lo suficientemente fuerte como para emborracharlo por completo a la primera copa.

* * *

A lo lejos, inconciente del mundo que lo rodeaba, él sonreía gentilmente a las sacerdotisas que lo rodeaban y que parecían desnudarlo con la mirada. La escena era casi cómica. De hecho, se habría reído de no ser porque tenía la sensación de tener revuelto su estómago.

Contempló nuevamente aquel rostro sonriente sólo para acabar desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era cierto, no podía negarse que él era verdaderamente atractivo. Lo había visto por primera vez unas pocas horas atrás cuando "por accidente" unos hombres tiraron su cuaderno con todos los apuntes de su informe. Él había sido muy amable en ayudarla. Bueno, el parecía ser amable con todo el mundo.

Una sonrisa llena de ironía invadió su rostro. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza por unos momentos antes de volver a concentrarse en el informe que estaba rehaciendo. Ella no tenía tiempo para ridiculeces y mucho menos para andar desperdiciándolo en mirar a un joven que tenía enfrente de sí a más de veinte mujeres entre las que elegir. Podía saber lo que todas ellas pensaban y era una tremenda desgracia. Preferiría no conocer el rumbo de los pensamientos de todas aquellas que estaban dispuestas de buena gana a marcharse con ese hombre. Su habilidad le resultaba una verdadera molestia entonces así como el hecho de ser el objeto de las miradas de varias sacerdotisas que parecían muy divertidas de verla hacer lo correcto en lugar de desperdiciar tiempo valioso como ellas.

Inconcientemente, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba... había desaparecido.

-Debí imaginar que eras una sacerdotisa cuando te vi esta tarde.-

Yoh le sonrió gentilmente al notar su expresión confusa. Sostenía una bandeja cerca de ella con varios aperitivos y dos de las tres copas que su hermano le había entregado. Para sorpresa de ambos, la bebida no había logrado afectarlo... sólo dos copas más.

El rubio cabello de la joven se meció delicadamente cuando ella se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos color azabache, los cuales contrastaban con la claridad de su piel, lo contemplaron con cierta reticencia, incluso algo de recelo.

-¿Me recuerdas? Esta tarde yo...-

-Te recuerdo.-

El shaman le sonrió en respuesta a esas palabras aunque se detuvo al notar que ella no sólo había estado trabajando en lugar de participar de la fiesta como él había creído cuando la vio, sino que también era la única que vestía uno de esos anticuados atuendos blancos que las sacerdotisas vestían para realizar sus exorcismos.

Esa sacerdotisa era muy distinta del resto e Yoh se preguntó qué lo había poseído para acercarse hablarle cuando ella lo fulminaba con su fría mirada. Tal vez se debiera a que se había dado cuenta de que estaba por demás separada del resto y no se la veía feliz. Quizás lo sorprendió el que estuviera haciendo un trabajo en medio de la fiesta y que lo hiciera con tanto desinterés. Había querido ser amable con ella... y todavía podía intentarlo.

-Esto... te traje algo de comer. Es que me pareció que estabas muy ocupada escribiendo y supuse que probablemente no habías tenido tiempo de comer nada.-

-Gracias.-

Yoh sonrió aliviado. Bueno, al menos le había agradecido el gesto. Seguramente ella sería fría por naturaleza.

-De nada. Y... ¿no vas a participar de la celebración?-

-No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de juegos.-

-Entiendo.-

Él suspiró con cierto cansancio. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Al principio había querido escapar de todas esas miradas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban y que lo escrutaron con real fastidio cuando descubrieron que iría hacia donde estaba ella. Pero ahora las miradas habían dejado de posarse en él. Podía irse y evitar esa conversación tan incómoda. Esa sacerdotisa no era ni tan atractiva ni tan seductora como para llamar su atención. Tampoco era fea por supuesto y, sin embargo, ella no era su tipo de mujer.

Tomó la copa casi sin notarlo de la bandeja y la bebió de un solo trago en un intento por borrar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sintió un terrible ardor al hacerlo. Su garganta estaba ardiendo y ya se sentía algo mareado. ¿Sería porque ya llevaba dos copas de lo mismo? ¿Qué clase de bebida le habría servido su hermano?

Su mente perdió por completo toda noción de dolor cuando escuchó el gemido que la sacerdotisa a su lado había realizado en voz baja. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía tan o más mareada que él. Seguramente había bebido de la tercer copa que había dejado en la bandeja. Después de todo, él había llevado esa bandeja supuestamente para ella y la joven no tenía razones para sospechar que lo que había en la copa no era un refresco sino una bebida alcohólica.

Yoh sujetó a la sacerdotisa fuertemente del brazo y la sacó de la habitación con apremio. No estaba pensando en su apuesta con Hao ni en nada más. Lo único que yacía en su mente era la culpabilidad de que ella se sintiera de esa forma por su culpa. Se la veía muy mareada. Era muy probable que ella tuviera tan poca resistencia al alcohol como él.

La joven le guió con dificultad hacia el departamento en donde ella vivía. La había llevado en un taxi hasta allí y abrió presuroso la puerta de entrada para luego recostarla contra el primer sofá que encontró a su paso. Se dirigió hacia la que supuso la cocina en tanto dejaba que ella descansara un poco. Necesitaba buscar algo con que ayudarla. Tal vez algo frío la hiciera reaccionar, pero no estaba seguro.

Volvió preocupado hacia el mismo lugar donde la había dejado y se preguntó si debería llamar a un médico. Iba a hacerlo; sería lo más conveniente o eso pensó antes de que todo se volviera confuso.

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo de ella y antes de que siquiera pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba besándola y levantándola con apremio del sillón. Su sorpresa, no obstante, fue cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello. Sus manos lo aferraban con tanta fuerza que de un momento a otro desesperó. Ya no podía dejar de besarla al tiempo que su deseo por ella aumentaba cada vez más. Aún aferrado a ella se movió de prisa en busca de su habitación. Le resultó sencillo encontrarla y pocos minutos después, ya se encontraba recostándola.

Aquellos ojos negros se encendieron cuando él se acostó a su lado en la cama. Una sonrisa llena de placer lo invadió ante aquella mirada y pronto volvió a posar su boca contra la suya una y otra vez. Se deslizó con apremió hacia su cuello y permaneció allí en tanto esas manos blancas hacían estragos en su cabello y lo volvían loco.

Mordisqueó la sensible piel de su cuello durante unos segundos más antes de sentir el apremio que la situación le estaba ocasionando. No era el único que parecía tenerlo en todo caso. Cada prenda que le quitaba y por la cual debía levantarla parcialmente de la cama, ocasionaba una batalla entre sus bocas cuya tregua sólo duraba hasta que pasara a la siguiente. Su propia ropa desapareció con gran rapidez al tiempo que ella se erguía para atraerlo nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

Sentía su piel arder como el fuego mientras la besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo con ansiedad. La joven recorría cada centímetro de su pecho y de su espalda con las manos a la vez que, de tanto en tanto, un gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios.

La boca de Yoh recorría sus senos con avidez en el momento en que aquellas suaves manos sujetaron su rostro y lo atrajeron con firmeza hacia sus labios. Lo besó salvajemente, de una forma en que él jamás imaginó sentir. Y el beso se tornó cada vez más profundo en tanto las piernas de él se posicionaban alrededor de sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento la penetraba por primera vez.

Sus labios contuvieron el gemido que ella profirió al sentirlo por primera vez en su interior a la vez que la joven se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda. Él la penetraba con desesperación y, en cada ocasión, las caderas de la joven se movían con mayor frenesí para alcanzarlo.

No quería detenerse... no podía detenerse. No podía dejar de besarla con fervor ni mucho menos detener lo que había comenzado. El cuerpo de ambos tembló ante el éxtasis al que finalmente habían llegado. La miró tan sólo un instante... y a los pocos segundos ya estaba haciéndole el amor otra vez.

Su mente se nubló por completo en ese mismo momento. No podía pensar en nada, no podía sentir nada. Ya no había nada en su mente salvo aquel feroz deseo de poseerla que lo arrollaba. Pero ya nada importaba... nada. Y en medio de toda aquella bruma la hizo suya una y otra vez.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Notas finales:__ No se me ocurre qué decir. (Risas) Aprovecho para dedicar este capítulo a todas mis antiguas lectoras. Ojalá no armen una turba furiosa en mi contra. (Como solían hacer cuando no actualizaba pronto mis fanfictions) _


	2. Señuelo

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? He aquí el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos._

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Néctar de fuego**_

Capítulo 2: Señuelo.

Y aquellos ojos color azabache se abrieron lentamente ante el escrutinio a distancia constante que perpetuaba. El joven contempló cada uno de sus movimientos en un profundo estado de desconcierto. Se sentía frustrado, incluso deprimido. ¿Qué rayos lo había poseído para que acabara en la cama precisamente con alguien como ella? Estaba por completo seguro de que todo aquello había sido culpa del maldito cóctel que le había dado a beber Hao. Ya le cobraría ese favor más tarde. Se había excedido esta vez en su intento de sacarlo de su camino. En tanto, ahora tendría que vérselas con aquella joven a la que había inducido accidentalmente a esa noche de locura a su lado.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo ocurrido sin que sufriera un ataque? Tenía todo el derecho del mundo ponerse furiosa. Ella había confiado en sus palabras y había bebido el cóctel sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba. Si fuera otra clase de mujer, una del tipo de las que se interesaban por él, podría engañarla y al mismo tiempo adularla con su engaño. Podría decirle que había pensado que emborrachándola sería la única manera de tenerla a su lado esa noche. Podría decirle... tantas cosas.

En realidad, la culpabilidad sólo afectaba a su conciencia. Sus propios remordimientos lo irritaban, pero no eran la razón de que se sintiera tan contrariado. No. El motivo particular de ello no giraba en torno a por qué se había acostado con ella o a cómo iba a compensarla por lo que le había hecho. Su verdadero problema era que jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo junto a una mujer así y, no obstante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, débiles y a la vez tan nítidos, lo estaban enloqueciendo. No recordaba haber sentido antes una sensación de placer tan grande como la que había podido percibir a su lado. Había sido tan increíble, tan incomparablemente excitante... y probablemente no se repetiría nunca. Esa era la causa de que sufriera tanto.

Tendría que ser un delito ser tan apasionada como ella lo había sido con él. Ahora dudaba seriamente el poder sacársela de la cabeza en mucho tiempo, mas fue entonces cuando la idea de engañarla retornó a su máxima expresión. ¿Podría hacerlo? Él no era un mujeriego como lo era Hao. Él no sabía tratar a las mujeres de un modo tan frívolo como solía tratarlas su hermano y, sin embargo, tenía suficientes motivos como para proponerse intentarlo. Tendría que comportarse como su hermano por algunos minutos solamente y esperar que ella fuera lo suficientemente comprensiva como para no matarlo.

Yoh sonrió con ironía en su interior apenas sopesó esa salida suya. ¿Comprensiva? ¿Comprensiva de que la embriagara a propósito y con el único fin de aprovecharse de ella en su propia cama? Debía de estar loco... o tal vez no. Después de todo ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo que él verdaderamente quería era que ella aceptara ser suya nuevamente y por propia voluntad.

-¿Qué fue... qué has hecho?-

Ese leve murmullo fue el que lo sacó momentáneamente de su aturdimiento. La joven se encontraba recostada sobre brazo derecho y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez como si tratara de calmar un estado de exasperación total, si bien también parecía tratar de recordar cómo es que había acabado en esa situación. Yoh esperó pacientemente a que ella se sosegara y comenzara a hablar. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la sacerdotisa lo contempló con un desprecio tan grande que le heló el alma.

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué. Había muchas sacerdotisas dispuestas a cumplir tus deseos...-

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente con cruel exactitud. Podía recordar todo a la perfección y aún así no podía creer que se hubiese dejado llevar de ese modo. Peor aún, la forma en que había correspondido a todos sus deseos.

Eso no tendría que haber pasado. Eso nunca tendría que haber pasado. Él podía acostarse con la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué tenía que acostarse precisamente con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que usarla de esa manera?

Al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte de él, desesperó.

-¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué tenías que usarme? Yo ni siquiera me acerqué a ti. Menos aún he tratado de despertar tu interés. En ese caso, ¡Dime por qué!-

-¿Habrías aceptado venir conmigo bajo circunstancias normales?-

-¿Qué?-

Ese simple comentario hizo que su rostro se tornara pálido. Estaba terrible confundida... estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar esa cuestión con tanta calma? Quería gritarle. Quería insultarlo, golpearlo, hacerlo entrar en razón... y besar nuevamente sus labios. Y ese último pensamiento hizo que agachara su rostro y ocultara su tez entre sus cabellos para así evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente abochornada, pues su mayor problema no era únicamente el hecho de haberse acostado inconcientemente con un hombre. Si ese fuera el caso, él ya estaría inconciente desde hace mucho. No, su mayor problema era que ella se había sentido atraída por él desde que lo había visto en aquella primera ocasión. Era dulce, era gentil, era atractivo, pero era demasiado llamativo para ella... y un maldito descarado según acababa de comprobar.

Se sentía terriblemente frustrada. Pudo acostarse con cualquier otra y cualquier otra lo habría aceptado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Ella, quien tendría que cargar con cada detalle de lo ocurrido junto a él en su memoria, puesto que sabía que no habría forma de que pudiera olvidarlo. Se limitó simplemente a balbucear sus siguientes palabras, las cuales demostraban enteramente el grado de desconcierto y tristeza que la embargaban.

-Cualquier otra te habría aceptado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?-

-Era a ti a quien quería, no a ellas.-

Yoh la miraba serio. Poseía una expresión inusualmente frívola y serena, mas su último comentario hizo que la joven perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién soy! ¿Siquiera te pusiste a pensar en si deseaba acostarme contigo o no?- hizo una pausa. Su siguiente comentario estuvo cargado de sarcasmo. -Oh, claro. Por supuesto que pensaste en ello, ¿no? ¿Por eso tú...?-

-Lamento no habértelo preguntado antes. A decir verdad, no suelo ser tan precipitado, pero temo que también estaba algo alcoholizado y no pensé mucho en las consecuencias... ni en otra cosa más que en el hecho de que eras tú quien me interesaba y también la única que se negaría llegado el caso.- Al ver que ella permanecía callada, si bien parecía estar a punto de estallar, continuó. –Mi nombre es Yoh. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el tuyo?-

-¿Realmente importa si puedes hacer algo o no?- lo inquirió con sumo sarcasmo.

No parecía tener intenciones de contestar a la pregunta del joven, hecho por el cual el mismo se encontró suspirando resignado a los pocos segundos.

-Anna.-

Yoh la contempló confundido. Después de todo, ella había terminado cediendo en su petición. Un ambiente tenso comenzó a sentirse en la habitación cuando aquella breve conversación se convirtió en un incómodo silencio. Ambos parecían cavilar sobre lo mismo y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decía ni la más mínima palabra.

-¿Podrías marcharte?-

-¿Perdón?-

Después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo callados, Yoh tardó varios segundos en despabilarse lo suficiente como para poder comprender el significado de esas palabras. Al asimilarlo, no obstante, empezó a invadirlo una sensación recurrente de vértigo.

Anna suspiró al ver la palidez que había ocasionado en su rostro. Como si aquella situación no la torturara lo suficiente. ¿Tenía acaso que hacer tantas concesiones para poder sacar, al menos en parte, ese maldito suceso de su mente de una vez?

-No voy a hablar con nadie respecto a este incidente. Puedes quedarte tranquilo en lo que refiere a eso. Necesito despejarme. Sólo déjame sola y...-

-No. No puedo hacer eso, Anna.-

-¡¿Por qué no?- ese comentario acabó por completo con sus intentos de un desenlace pacífico. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarte de mi vida? ¡Dímelo, Yoh!-

-Aún no lo comprendes ¿cierto, Anna? Estoy arrepentido quizás de haberte hecho sentir incómoda, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia lo estoy de haber pasado la noche contigo.-

Tal vez fuera el tono serio que empleó para comunicarse o tal vez simplemente el resultado de oír semejantes palabras de un modo tan seco, pero Anna no pudo más que sentirse anonadada y terriblemente perturbada al respecto. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí cuando habló.

-No... no es posible que tú... que tú quieras...-

-¿Lo dudas?- ese tono logró que la confusión volviera a tornarse en una ira profunda.

-¿Cómo...? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que volvería a acostarme contigo? ¿Crees que estoy interesada en...?-

-No veo cuál sería el problema. Ya te acostaste conmigo una vez y creo tener derecho a suponer por tu conducta que no te he obligado. De hecho, por tu manera de besarme yo diría que ni siquiera parecía que fuera tu primera vez. Tu forma de acariciarme, de abrazarme, de...-

-¡Calla!-

Yoh se detuvo abruptamente cuando oyó la tonalidad de su voz. Se oía trastornada, exasperada e incluso temblorosa a causa de sus nervios. Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, lo que lo detuvo fue el ver las lágrimas que empezaban a brillar en sus ojos y amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas en cualquier instante. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Había comenzado esa actuación con el propósito de acallarla, incluso y de forma más íntima, con la intención de incitarla a que fuera su amante. Había fingido tener una personalidad que no poseía y había actuado de manera imperdonable. Él no tenía derecho a humillarla así o mucho menos a hacerle tanto daño. No era justo para ella que tratara de sacar ventaja de las circunstancias o más aún, que quisiera manipularla tan vilmente cuando en realidad lo único que sentía hacia esa joven era curiosidad. Una curiosidad malsana y que estaba consumiéndolo de deseo por dentro, por cierto. Pero esa no era la cuestión que en verdad importaba. Debería haber sido más amable. Debería haber sido sincero con ella. Debería haberse comportado más como sí mismo y... el sonido del crujir de la cama lo hizo reaccionar. Anna se había levantado con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo y parecía dirigirse hacia un armario.

-Anna yo...-

-No digas más.-

Fue un simple balbuceo. Se sentía cada vez más culpable por todo cuanto había hecho. Necesitaba decir algo calmarla, algo que hiciera que se sintiera mínimamente menos insultada.

-Anna, escúchame por favor.- suplicó.

Se puso de pie con estas palabras. Trató de aproximarse lentamente hacia ella para no asustarla, mas eso le resultó imposible. Anna retrocedió alarmada.

-Aléjate.-

-No... no te haré daño.-

Le costaba cada vez más pronunciar sus palabras. Verla así y decir una frase semejante era ridículo considerando lo que en verdad sentía, no obstante, él sinceramente quería disculparse. Ya no tenía intenciones de fingir nada, solamente quería poder decir algo que la ayudara. Si ella no bajaba al menos un poco su guardia le sería imposible lograrlo.

-¡Ya vete!-

Cuando Anna volteó, había muchas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Yoh sintió como si una puñalada lo atravesara por ello. Ella no le atraía ni era tu clase de mujer. Entonces, ¿qué lo había poseído para llegar a esos extremos?

-Anna, perdóname.-

Era sincero. Sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho. Trató de tocar su hombro, pero ella se apartó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

-¡No me toques!-

-¡Anna basta! ¡Tienes que escucharme!-

La acorraló contra la pared y la sujetó por los hombros tan deprisa que los dos ya se encontraban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar. Yoh miraba a Anna con una expresión de consternación sólo igualable al estado de pánico que a ella parecía invadirla. Él sabía que la joven no oiría nada de lo que le dijera después de haber tenido que soportar todo cuanto le había dicho antes. No sabía cómo calmarla y la necesidad de lograrlo lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Yoh olvidó por completo el motivo por el cual originalmente habían acabado contra aquella pared. La tenía demasiado cerca como para que aquella pudiera convertirse en una distancia prudente a mantener entre ambos y sus labios acallaron su boca antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tratarlo de evitar.

El joven sintió una leve reticencia contra su cuerpo cuando intentó aproximarse más. La besaba con una necesidad totalmente inadecuada considerando las circunstancias y aún así dudaba poder detenerse si no era ella quien se soltaba. Casi deseaba que Anna lo empujara y lo abofeteara. Quizás fue por eso que su sorpresa fue indescriptible cuando sintió aquellos brazos deslizarse delicadamente por su cuello y aferrarse a su cabello. Podía sentir sus labios entreabiertos darle libertad absoluta y esas manos que acariciaban su espalda terminaron por lograr que las sábanas cayeran tan rápido como la atraía aún más contra su cuerpo.

La recostó contra la cama velozmente y se sacó sus propias vestimentas con un apremio del que nunca se creyó capaz. Sentía una desesperación inusual por besarla, por acariciarla... esa era la razón por la que esa absolutamente inesperada entrega total por parte de ella lo enloqueciera tanto.

No se sentía capaz de preguntarse a sí mismo cómo rayos habían acabado en la cama nuevamente o por qué no se detenía a pesar de las consecuencias que eso podría llegar a tener después. En esos instantes, Anna en verdad se había vuelto su pareja, su amante, alguien a quien deseaba con locura.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió la piel de la joven erizarse ante las caricias de su boca sobre sus pechos. Era muy distinto recordar escenas difusas y ver su cuerpo desnudo al completo estando conciente. Irónicamente, jamás habría pensando en alguien como ella como acompañante, pues no podía concebir que alguien con su tipo de vida fue una mujer atractiva. Más aún, que fuera tan sensual. Pero ahí estaba ella, contradiciendo todas y cada una de sus teorías mientras lo extasiaba de placer.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre su cuello con apremio. Actuaba casi por instinto y sin poder decidir exactamente qué hacer o cómo actuar. Aquellas cálidas manos sujetaron su rostro suave pero firmemente antes de atraerlo hacia sus labios. La sensación de satisfacción que sintió a continuación a causa de ese delicado roce sólo fue comparable al éxtasis que invadió a ambos pocos instantes después.

Aún podía oír sus leves jadeos en tanto la besaba repetidas veces con suavidad. Acariciaba sus hombros débilmente a la vez que respiraba profundamente en un vano intento de recuperar el aliento. Estaba tan agotado como ella y fue en esos breves momentos de calidez cuando por fin reaccionó a lo que había hecho... de nuevo.

¿Cómo había podido caer nuevamente en ello? Anna lo había correspondido, lo había seducido... ¿ella lo había seducido? Estaba comenzando a sentirse desfallecer. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido esta vez? No lo sabía, mas esperaba no haber forzado esa situación con los anteriores acontecimientos. Sabía que ella estaba todavía en un estado bastante inestable. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que...?

-¿Yoh?-

Él ahogó un gemido al oír el tono suave y delicado de su voz. Debía de estar alucinando. Dejó de ocultar su rostro sobre el pecho de la joven y levantó su mirada sólo lo suficiente como para encontrarse con la suya. Y sin embargo, la expresión que encontró allí lo dejó perplejo. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

-Quiero verte de nuevo.-

Anna se sonrojó levemente al terminar. Yoh la contemplaba paralizado, atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Él tardó unos pocos instantes en entender el significado de esa frase, o al menos, su significado literal, puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo algo así podía estar ocurriendo. Su expresión de deleite fue tal que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más intensamente.

No entendía nada, mas ya no le interesaba comprender. Sólo había dos cosas que comprendía. La primera: Anna acababa de aceptarlo. La segunda, era la mayor razón de que este hecho lo hubiera maravillado: ahora era definitivo que la deseaba con locura. Y si bien le hubiera encantado decirle cientos de cosas, sólo pudo expresar la que más placer le concernía y también la más obvia de todas.

-Claro.-

Sonrió... y a los pocos instantes estaban haciendo el amor otra vez.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas:__ Hola de nuevo. Ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo. En este capítulo en particular se termina el prólogo de este fanfiction. A partir de los siguientes capítulos comenzarán a verse más las emociones de ambos y sus sentimientos, así como también empezará la historia propiamente dicha de este fanfiction._

_Por otra parte, les agradezco los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior: Anna Asakura Inverse, Carolina,_ _Katsumi Kurosawa y Ro Itako BlackAndRedSoul. Si no les respondí sus reviews aún, en cuanto tenga un minuto se los respondo. Anna Asakura Inverse creo que no dejaste un email, así que a ti no puedo responderte. Si la próxima incluyes tu mail, te respondo el review._

_Nos vemos! Cuídense! Chao!_


	3. Apariencias

_Hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo de este fanfiction. Este es el primer capítulo "nuevo" que he escrito. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Néctar de fuego**_

Capítulo 3: Apariencias.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaba siendo nuevamente presa de sus labios. La calidez que sentía en conjunto con el pánico que experimentaba, generaban un sentimiento profundo de incomodidad en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sabía que aquello no era correcto. Lo sabía, pero ya había perdido toda fuerza y o deseos de evitarlo.

-Buenos días.-

Esas simples palabras la devolvieron a la realidad. Yoh le sonreía con calidez al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-

-No demasiado. Estaba muy cómodo como para querer despertar.- Sonrió.

Se estaba comportando de un modo completamente diferente al de la noche anterior. Ese joven no parecía el mismo que la había perturbado tanto con sus palabras. Al contrario. Esa forma de actuar concordaba mucho más con su recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había visto y él la había ayudado a recoger sus pertenencias. En todo caso, ese comentario había acabado por hacerla sonrojar. Había dormido cómodo. Claro, había dormido muy cómodamente... encima de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No.- suspiró. No sabía mentirse a sí misma. –Sí. ¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora, Yoh?-

-¿A qué te refieres? Creí que anoche habías aceptado ser mi...-

No lo dejó terminar. Si escuchaba esa palabra probablemente sus sentimientos la desbordarían. Ella era una sacerdotisa. Era la mejor discípula de su maestra. Su conducta actual era vergonzosa. No importaban las circunstancias que la habían llevado a esa situación tan reprobable, sino el hecho de que aceptara concientemente ser la amante de ese joven.

-A eso me refería. Soy una sacerdotisa. Estoy aquí por tiempo limitado, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y...-

-Yo tampoco estaré aquí por demasiado tiempo.-

Esa simple frase logró que callara de inmediato. Él también se quedaría allí por poco tiempo. Se había involucrado con alguien a quien sólo le interesaba tener una compañía por unos días. Debería sentirse feliz. Eran verdaderamente buenas noticias. Lo mejor era que esa relación terminara prontamente, sin embargo, no podía sentirse en absoluto complacida y tenía la incómoda sensación de que su rostro lo revelaba.

Por otra parte ella había conocido a Yoh en la reunión que habían realizado en el templo. ¿Acaso sería un sacerdote? No, dudaba mucho que se tratara de eso. Y en ese caso: ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado en ese lugar durante la reunión de bienvenida?

-Yoh, ¿quién...?-

Antes de que pudiera realizar aquella pregunta tan crucial para ella, comenzó a sentir los labios del joven nuevamente en su cuello. Esa no era una buena forma de mantener una conversación coherente. No quería que él esquivara responder sus dudas así, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradara aquello que estaba sintiendo. Furiosa consigo misma por comportarse así, lo empujó levemente para apartarlo de su cuello y se sentó en la cama. Yoh la contempló confundido.

-Entiendo que tengas muchas obligaciones. No te preocupes, no te pediría que las descuidaras. Podemos vernos aquí cuando estés libre o en mi departamento. También podemos salir a alguna parte si estás interesada. La verdad es que no he pensado mucho al respecto, aunque no creo que sea necesario pensarlo demasiado. Por ejemplo: ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-

-No.- comentó algo incómoda por la manera en que él había resuelto una de sus inquietudes. -Las actividades comenzarán a partir de mañana.-

-Entonces podremos vernos esta noche.-

-Supongo que sí.-

Yoh sonrió. No era nada sencillo tratar con ella, pero tampoco había esperado que lo fuera. Anna buscaba demasiadas justificaciones para todos sus actos. Él sólo podía darle una: la deseaba.

-Está bien. En ese caso ya está todo resuelto, ¿no crees?-

No, no lo creía ni en lo más mínimo, pero se sentía demasiado incómoda con la situación como para poder discutir al respecto. En todo caso, ese último comentario le había hecho recordar algo importante.

-Tengo que irme.-

-Dijiste que las actividades empezaban mañana.-

La mirada de Yoh revelaba en gran parte su confusión entremezclada con el fastidio que le ocasionaba saber que ella le había mentido. Por otra parte, Anna no lo hizo esperar mucho tiempo antes de sacarlo de su error. Sabía perfectamente que no le convenía que él adoptara una actitud defensiva o que volviera a intentar provocarla con sus palabras.

-Las actividades son a partir de mañana, pero mi maestra me pidió unos días antes de la fiesta que me reuniera con ella hoy.-

-Entiendo. Lamento haber pensado que...-

-Descuida, está bien. Es sólo que acabo de recordarlo y no creo que sea conveniente que no asista sin previo aviso.-

Era una mentira. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien desde que lo había conocido. Tenía que ir a ver a su maestra y siquiera estaba segura de poder mirarle a la cara. Se sentía avergonzada. Sentía que la había traicionado, puesto que sus actos nada tenían en común con las enseñanzas respecto al porte que debía poseer y que había recibido desde pequeña. Una sacerdotisa debía ser honorable, debía actuar con dignidad y jamás debía dejar que la atracción por un hombre afectara su buen juicio.

Y ella iba y hacía absolutamente todo lo contrario. No tenía excusa.

-¿Crees que tu maestra pueda esperar un poco más?-

-No me especificó un horario exacto, así que no creo que haya problema alguno.-

-Eso es bueno.-

-¿Por qué?-

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo de inmediato que su pregunta resultaba de lo más absurda. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su pregunta? Al tenerlo casi encima de su cuerpo nuevamente, era más que fácil distinguir cuál era su única motivación. En todo caso, le sorprendió que Yoh reafirmara sus sospechas.

-Porque temo que la haré esperarte por un par de horas más.-

Sonrió. Y Anna comprendió finalmente que debería empezar a tomar serio la expresión inocente que él esbozaba. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo que esas sonrisas preludiaban y a la vez era evidente que, a su propio pesar, no podía ni deseaba evitarlo.

* * *

No tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando aceptó una invitación de su parte. Bueno, sí lo sabía... pero aún así, había sido una imprudencia absoluta de su parte. Ella no era la clase de mujer que está acostumbrada a frecuentar sitios así. Aún más, no era lógico que alguien como ella estuviera allí. Ella era una sacerdotisa. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que hacía en un bar en plena noche?

Anna se giró hacia Yoh sólo para ver como le sonreía por centésima vez esa noche. Él se encontraba feliz de permanecer allí. Ella no. La joven suspiró al percibir nuevamente las miradas ajenas de varias mujeres a su espalda. Ya había observado a varias como para saber que todas y cada una de ellas deseaba tomar su lugar en ese instante y llevárselo a la cama. No, para ser justos, debía considerar que las mujeres que había visto esa noche, iban precisamente a ese lugar con ese propósito. De hecho, percibir constantemente sus pensamientos no lograba más que incomodarla y ruborizarla intensamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Anna?-

-¿Podemos irnos?-

No era una pregunta, aunque hubiese sido formulada como tal. Si él no accedía a su pedido, estaba más que dispuesta a marcharse sola. Ya no podía soportar la sensación de estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado que la embargaba.

-Está bien. Supongo que no elegí el lugar adecuado para... bien, ya no importa. Podemos ir a mi departamento un rato, si quieres.-

Una suposición. No, era mucho más que eso. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llevarla a un lugar así? Pero tampoco tenía la menor idea de a dónde llevarla. En todo caso, se había limitado a improvisar velozmente para que ella no tuviera ninguna excusa para negarse. Si al menos aceptaba acompañarlo a su departamento no sería una noche perdida.

-¿Ir a tu departamento? Supongo que... está bien.-

Otra suposición... o quizás un sarcasmo improvisado de su parte ante la proposición del joven. Él "suponía" que se había equivocado. ¿Acaso había creído por un momento que se sentiría a gusto allí? Por otra parte, el hecho de que la invitara a su departamento le daba una clara idea de lo que él quería hacer a continuación para pasar la noche. De todas formas, esa alternativa era mucho mejor que la de quedarse allí, razón por la cual no debería sentirse tan fastidiada. Entonces, ¿por qué la irritaba tanto el hecho de que su mejor alternativa era estar con él en la cama?

Porque no estaba siendo ella misma en esos momentos.

Porque se estaba engañando al intentar tener una relación que no existía.

Porque ella en nada se parecía a las mujeres que solían rodearlo.

Porque estar junto a él no era más que una mentira.

Porque pronto él se aburriría de estar junto a ella y la dejaría.

Y eran demasiados porqué como para no tenerlos en cuenta. Suspiro. Sí sabía todo aquello. ¿Por qué seguía tratando de no recordarlo?

* * *

-Es aquí. Lo siento. No está muy ordenado.-

Sonrió. Esa no era exactamente la expresión que ella hubiera utilizado para describir el caos y el desorden que reinaban en ese departamento.

-Lo bueno es que solamente no está muy ordenado. No me gustaría imaginar lo que sería si lo consideraras desordenado.-

Como no sabía si se trataba de una broma o de un sarcasmo de su parte, Yoh se limitó a sonreír algo incómodo. Después de todo, no le parecía demasiado probable que ella tuviera por costumbre bromear con otros... y eso significaba que la segunda opción era seguramente la más acertada de las dos.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

Anna no respondió. Al ver que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta y sin hacer movimiento alguno, insistió un poco más.

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo? ¿Un café? ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Un vaso de jugo estará bien.-

Eso y tener a su disposición las llaves del departamento para poder abrir la puerta y marcharse le vendrían de maravilla a su estado de ánimo.

¿Por qué rayos seguía haciendo exactamente lo que él quería que hiciese? Era absurdo. Había estado todo el camino hacia el departamento pensando en lo mismo y seguía sin poder entender el motivo.

Cuando Yoh se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella se apartó inmediatamente de él y comenzó a observarlo realmente por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

Ese joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros era Yoh. Ese joven que sonreía con tanta facilidad, que apenas conocía y que tan poco tenía en común con ella era el que le estaba ocasionando esa terrible confusión que tanto la afectaba.

Y la pregunta volvió a su mente como un rayo. ¿Por qué seguía junto a él?

Porque disfrutaba estar con él... pero era un deseo meramente físico.

Porque disfrutaba verlo sonreír... pero era un placer meramente conceptual. Una costumbre que había adquirido desde que lo conoció.

Porque disfrutaba... ¿Qué rayos era lo que disfrutaba aparte del hecho de estar en la cama con él? Nada. Esa era su respuesta... Nada.

No podía disfrutar de nada con tantas distracciones, incomodidades y remordimientos que el estar junto a él le ocasionaba. Esa era la verdad. Demasiado ridícula había estado siendo por pensar que podría sentir algo más.

-No te acerques.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Anna? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Era cortante. Tanto su tono como su expresión revelaban demasiado respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. La seriedad que cubría su tez era más que evidente.

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué tuve que ser yo. Tenías tantas entre las que elegir...-

-¿Por qué volvemos otra vez a ese asunto, Anna?-

¿Por qué? Quizás porque había leído las suficientes mentes esa noche como para saber la cantidad de mujeres con las que él había estado desde su llegada. Y si bien ella ya tenía su propia respuesta, ahora quería la suya. Necesitaba saber hasta que punto había estado siendo partícipe de una completa farsa.

-Quiero saberlo, Yoh. ¿Por qué yo y no una de las tantas mujeres con las que te has acostado?-

-Una de las... ¿De qué estás...?-

Se detuvo. Una de las "tantas"... Pero él no había estado con ninguna desde su llegada. Maldición. Probablemente la forma en que lo habían estado mirando esas mujeres en el bar había inducido a Anna a pensar lo contrario. Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de llevarla a un lugar donde probablemente muchas mujeres lo confundirían con su hermano. Aún así, no estaba seguro de poder determinar si era buena o mala esa reacción por parte de Anna.

Ella estaba celosa... ¿No era bueno eso?

-Anna yo no...-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Vas a negarlo?-

-No tienes por qué sentir celos. Es a ti a quien elegí, ¿o no?-

-Así es. Y ese es exactamente el motivo de esta discusión, Yoh. ¿Por qué me elegiste? Yo no me parezco en nada a ninguna de ellas, yo no actúo como ellas, y sin embargo... ¡Antes que a mí tú las elegiste a ellas!-

-Anna, yo sólo...-

Pero no pudo continuar. Todas las palabras se desvanecieron de sus labios cuando notó por fin las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Ya no había allí una expresión imperturbable. Todo lo contrario. Podía contemplar el sufrimiento que se manifestaba en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Y fue entonces cuando reaccionó a lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese instante: él la había usado. Sencillamente se había sentido atraído por ella y se había asegurado de obtener lo que deseaba.

Pero él no era así. Y esas lágrimas que al fin habían logrado despertarlo, le resultaban tan dolorosas como una puñalada.

Ahora entendía que todo lo que ella le había dicho había sido resultado de la atracción del momento, resultado de que la llevara al borde de la consternación para que se acostara con él de nuevo. Y lo hirió. Ese conocimiento era verdaderamente muy doloroso.

-Sólo... sólo déjame en paz quieres. Es todo cuanto te pido.-

No sabía cuándo o por qué había comenzado a llorar. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura es que había sido una ilusa... y de que él sólo había estado burlándose de ella.

Tomó las llaves de la puerta de donde Yoh las había dejado y se apresuró a abrirla. Él no intentó detenerla ni la siguió cuando ella se marchó velozmente del lugar. Anna tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. El juego de ilusiones falsas en el que inconcientemente se habían involucrado, finalmente había terminado.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Notas:**_ _Este es el capítulo de los "porque". ¿Por qué? No lo sé. (Risas) Supongo que me pareció interesante escribirlo así. (Risas) De acuerdo, de acuerdo... dejo de hacer chistes malos. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Comentario aparte: "No tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando aceptó una invitación de su parte. Bueno, sí lo sabía... pero aún así, había sido una imprudencia absoluta de su parte." Reí mucho cuando escribí esta parte y sigo riendo cada vez que la leo. _

_Un dato interesante... si se fijan, este capítulo comienza de forma muy parecida al capítulo doce de mi fanfiction Shaman King Fusion. Creo que saben por qué. Recuerden que este fanfiction está basado en la historia (dentro de ese fanfiction) de dos personajes: David y Tami. Sólo quería aclararlo. _

_¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Chao!_


	4. Sólo por un tiempo

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Este capítulo lo escribí mientras descansaba un poco de la época de entregas de trabajos prácticos y exámenes. Es gracioso, creo que mi ánimo se reflejó un poco en el ánimo de Anna en este capítulo. (Risas)_

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Néctar de fuego**_

Capítulo 4: Sólo por un tiempo.

"Yo creo que si te centras en tu proyecto, Anna, obtendrás muy buenos resultados." Esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su mente en tanto trataba de concentrarse en leer el cuaderno de apuntes que tenía en sus manos. Era perfectamente conciente de que podría lograr impresionar a muchas de sus superioras con su proyecto si se lo proponía, no obstante, cada vez que intentaba leer una línea venían a su mente las imágenes de la última noche que había pasado junto a Yoh. Recordaba las lágrimas en sus propios ojos y el deseo combinado con desconcierto que yacía en los de él. Aún podía oír cada palabra pronunciada esa noche por ambos. Sí. Después de más de una semana, todavía continuaba recapitulando esos momentos una y otra vez; preguntándose por qué, si había actuado correctamente a su pensar, seguía sintiendo aquellos remordimientos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella no sentía nada por él. No había nada que justificara una relación entre ambos. ¿Por qué entonces seguía sintiéndose tan perturbada por lo ocurrido esa noche? Probablemente porque se sentía culpable por haber estado con Yoh siquiera por poco tiempo. Eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma cada vez que esa cuestión regresaba a su mente. Pero esa excusa seguía perdiendo sentido con cada segundo que transcurría. No sabía la razón, mas simplemente no podía aceptar esa respuesta como válida.

Cerró su cuaderno y se recostó contra su cama. Había permanecido en su departamento la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando estaba en este, le resultaba muy difícil encontrar ánimo alguno para salir de su cama. En todo caso, ya era un hecho que no podría avanzar con su proyecto. Debía despejarse. ¿Qué tan perjudicial podría ser si lo visitara sólo una vez más?

Anna se sentó velozmente en la cama y meció fuertemente sus cabellos con una mano ante ese pensamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se limitó a recostarse nuevamente y a apagar la luz. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un rato y sobre todas las cosas quitar esas ideas absurdas de su mente.

* * *

Volvió a contemplar la nada de su habitación tal y cómo lo había hecho casi todo ese día. Como su abuela se enteró de la trampa que le tendió su hermano y se apiadó de él, tenía su propio departamento. ¿Y para qué? No tenía ánimos de hacer nada, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

Luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que había ocurrido entre él y Anna había sido un error. Había actuado de manera absurda e impulsiva. Había actuado de forma inapropiada e intentado seducir a una mujer a la que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera le habría prestado la menor atención. Afortunadamente todo había terminado. Eso era lo que había concluido y estaba satisfecho con ello o al menos una gran parte de él lo estaba. Había una parte, una muy pequeña, que seguía insistiendo en que su error era el considerar una equivocación a lo ocurrido entre Anna y él.

De todas formas, había decidido que podría salir y conocer a alguna mujer mientras estaba allí. La idea no era mala. Tendría que haber funcionado. Tendría que haber podido disfrutar de una buena salida y luego tener un par de horas de pasión, pero ninguno de sus objetivos se había cumplido. Había encontrado a una chica con quien salir, sí... pero la salida había sido por demás frustrante. Había creído que ella lo atraía con locura, mas sólo había sido la ilusión del momento. Además, como ella sólo deseaba una cosa de él, la situación se había resumido en ir a su departamento.

¿Cómo había terminado? Ni siquiera pudo tocarla. Sin importar lo mucho que intentó seducirlo y atraerlo, no logró hacerlo en lo más mínimo. Al final se quedó sólo, frustrado y con una gran desesperación en su interior.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir al menos por un rato para así poder despejar su mente.

¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello? Esa mujer era atractiva, muy atractiva. Tendría que haber podido seducirlo sin problemas, tendría que haber podido... Pero esa mujer no se parecía en nada a Anna. Y ese pensamiento lo sacó por completó de su incomprensión: la había estado comparando con Anna. La idea lo aterró. ¿Acaso había estado comparando a todas las mujeres con ella desde que dejara de verla? La implicancia de ello era terrible y no por menos preocupante. ¿Desde cuándo buscaba mujeres que tuvieran características como las de Anna? Ella no era su tipo. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres que a él lo atraían. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora parecía buscar únicamente a alguien que fuera como ella?

Porque la quería a ella.

¿Era posible? No. Él no podía estar enamorado, no. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Un capricho? ¿Deseo?

Necesidad. Esa fue la primera palabra que cruzó por su mente al imaginar el rostro de la joven. Necesidad. Esa era su respuesta.

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, él necesitaba estar cerca de ella. No era una cuestión referente al amor, deseo, culpabilidad, ni mucho menos un capricho. Era algo totalmente diferente. Él sencillamente se había quedado aferrado a los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Estaba aferrado a cada instante y no podía librarse de los recuerdos que tenía con ella. Necesitaba estar con ella. Estaba casi seguro de que si pasara un tiempo junto a Anna podría saciar esa sensación de vacío que yacía en su interior. Si pasaba el tiempo suficiente a su lado, podría acostumbrarse lo suficiente a ella como para poder pensar nuevamente en alguien más.

De cualquier forma, aún tenía un problema muy grande: Anna. ¿Cómo la convencería siquiera de que le hablara? Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pensar lo peor de él. Tampoco habían terminado en buenos términos como para que fuera a visitarla. Maldición. ¿Cómo lograría que ella lo aceptara? ¿Qué era lo que realmente podía hacer para calmar esa necesidad que tanto lo afectaba? Tenía que haber algún modo de llegar hasta ella, pero ¿cuál era?

* * *

Dejó que el agua la recorriera un poco más antes de resignarse a cerrar la ducha y salir. El agua la refrescaba; aclaraba sus ideas, pero a la vez la ponía ante sí misma en evidencia.

Sabía que no lo amaba. No era amor, no era deseo... ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: por mucho que le pesara, ella lo extrañaba. Y el hecho de extrañar a alguien que no debería provocar ningún sentimiento cálido en su interior era algo que la perturbaba.

No debía volver a acercarse a Yoh. Sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, él se esforzaría para llevarla nuevamente a su cama. Eso era todo lo que Yoh quería de ella, mas no lo que la propia Anna necesitaba.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en su proyecto. Tenía que olvidarse de una vez lo ocurrido entre Yoh y ella.

Pero olvidar no era sencillo.

Anna suspiró mientras secaba su cabello. Quería arrojarse de nuevo contra su cama, no obstante, se negaba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No podía pasarse el día entero durmiendo. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que lograrlo sin importar lo mucho que le pesase.

Ese pensamiento fue el que la mantuvo durante el resto de la tarde. Ya se había resignado a terminar por aquel día, cuando el timbre del departamento la sorprendió. No esperaba visitas. Kino jamás iba sin avisar. ¿Quién podría estar detrás de esa puerta cuando nadie más conocía su dirección?

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la respuesta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, su corazón se aceleró. Después de todo, había alguien más que sabía en dónde vivía ella.

-Vine porque necesito que hablemos.-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Yoh.-

El joven suspiró. La mirada seria y la expresión desusada de cansancio en su rostro, la habían hecho meditar acerca de la rotunda negativa que le había dado.

-Yo ya no quiero tener nada contigo, Yoh. Es decir, no puedo ser tu amante. Yo...-

-Lo sé y por eso vine. No quiero que seamos amantes, Anna. Yo quisiera... quisiera que tu y yo seamos amigos.-

-¿Amigos?- habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta. -¿Esa es tu excusa, Yoh? ¿Es la forma en la que intentarás seducirme para...?-

-No. No quiero seducirte, ni tampoco hacerte daño. Cometí un error. Uno muy grande. Me comporté de una forma que no es común en mí. No me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió, pero sí del modo en que terminó. Anna, no pretendo seducirte ni nada por estilo. Sólo quiero intentar ser tu amigo. Quisiera que fuéramos amigos y que pudieras confiar en mí. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero es lo que siento. Quiero estar a tu lado, que pasemos tiempo juntos, quiero...-

-Yo también.- fue sólo un susurró lo que se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

Se encontraba expectante. No estaba seguro de si había oído bien, pero su corazón latía a gran velocidad y a él le había costado pronunciar siquiera esas pocas palabras.

-Dije... que también quiero estar junto a ti de ese modo. Lo que quiero decir es que yo... yo también... quisiera intentarlo.-

Continuará...


End file.
